Light Machine Shotgun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 20.2.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 95|capacity = 60 (max 300) (120 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed|cost = 570 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 20.2.0 Desert Camo/Gulf War update. Appearance It is a bulky combat shotgun with elements of a light machine gun, with a desert-camouflaged 60-round magazine box filled with 12-gauge rounds. On top of the receiver comes with a Picatinny rail with an iron sight located at its rear end. It features a stock, tan hand guard, front sight and a gray flash hider. On the player's side, there exist a bolt on the hand guard, which is used when reloading. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate, capacity and medicore mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *It's best not to use this at long ranges, as most of the bullets cannot hit players due to the spreads. *This weapon is particularly powerful when ambushing lone targets or dueling. *It can one-headshot kill players, so you have to aim well when firing lone targets. *Use it like the Minigun Shotgun but with a higher fire rate and capacity. *It is ideal for severely damaging multiple heavily armored players in one fell swoop. *Due to its high damage, it can be used as a crowd controller. *Due to its capacity being rather high for a shotgun, you do not need to worry about it since it lasts up to 15 seconds when holding a fire button. *This weapon can be used against melee users, backpedal while firing to avoid getting hit by them. *It is a good weapon for spray and pray purposes, due to its nature. *Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little if any. *As it has a low mobility, it is best use a high-mobility weapon if you want to flee or run around faster. *Try sneaking up on enemies to catch them off guard. *Hide if you wish to reload, since the reload time is quite long. Counters *Flank around the user with a melee weapon and quickly attack them. *Simply attack the user from long range. *Area damage weapons can easily pick up its users. *Do not crowd its users, since it is an automatic shotgun with a high capacity. *Be on the air since its bullets do not deal high damage if you are too far enough. *Attack its users from behind while he is not aware. *Avoid its users if you are in a critical state (such as being low on HP and armor). *Luring the user into open areas where this weapon is useless gives you advantage. *Area damage weapons can easily destroy its users. *Because of its slow reload time, attack users of this after they have used all 60 shots. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It has the highest capacity of all shotguns, being 60 rounds per use. *The bolt's location is similar to that of the Military Shotgun. *It shares the fire rate of the Warmaster. *It is one of the vast weapons with iron sights that serves no purposes in the gameplay. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary